My Mother
by Bera-Moon
Summary: Nothing like a school essay to realise things you didn't know! OneShot based on Rini and Serena. Please R


**Hey there readers! You have to love listening to The Fray and getting inspired to write a one-shot! It's short and sweet and I hope you all love it!**

**My Mother**

"Serenity Shields, it's your turn to make the presentation."

Rini rolled her eyes and stood up, her paper clutched in her hand. "It's Rini" she muttered. At least five times a day she had to remind her teachers that she preferred to be called Rini, not Serenity as everyone thought. She had begged her mother to let her put Rini on the form. Her mother of course had smiled and put Serenity down instead.

Facing the class, she lifted her page up to read with one hand, the other hand moving to lower her glasses. A trait it seemed she had inherited from her dad, though everyone was sure that her mother needed them when she was younger for all the things she blindly collided with. Now though she had perfect vision.

"My hero would have to be my mother..." She began slowly. It had taken a lot to write this essay. The task for the month had been influences throughout history. Most of the class had written theirs about Joan of Arc, a fighter for her beliefs and a strong character in history. Only one had written about their father, someone who had lost his life in the terrible war many years ago. The class had not been sure how to take his recap of his father's life and the last moments he remembered.

"She's not the most conventional mother, but she has led an extraordinary life and is the reason I am standing here today." To say she was a conventional mother would have caused all of her mothers friends to fall over in shock. She knew all the basics, and even though hated every minute of school herself, made sure that Rini was prepared for the next day and all homework completed before any play time is even considered.

"She fought many hard battles on the discovery to find herself and her true love and I see her life as an inspiration to others and someone I can only hope to become." The final battle with Galaxia had taken all of her mother's strength to withstand. Many years ago, she remembered sneaking into the room where her parents were talking while feeding her baby brother and remembered their conversation about the final battle, something they had both struggled to keep quiet.

She had heard more than she ever wanted to that night. Her father had always finished the night with a bed time story about her favourite heroin, the savior of Earth, the legendary Sailor Moon. Rini had always loved when the maids cleaned the trophy room as that was the only time her mothers broach ever left its stand. The bright gems for each of her scouts, shining brightly against the gold of the broach itself. Its use had disappeared many moons before Rini was born, when her mother took complete control of the silver crystal. She still loved watching her mother when she came across it. Those rare moments when her eyes would glaze open in memory where the ones Rini cherished the most.

When she had heard about the final battle, Rini's appreciation for her mother grew ten fold. She had never really had that much respect for her mother. Since traveling back to the past to save her future mother and seeing how the past Serena lived, Rini found it hard to picture them as the same person. The ditzy blonde grew into such a strong powerful person, sometimes she wished she could have the ditzy blonde back, but then her mother would take her hand and skip with her all the way to breakfast and Rini would forget her troubles and focus on the time she had now.

Her mother fought so hard to protect the world and all those with it; it nearly took her own life. She sacrificed her own existence to save a world she may not have had the chance to live on in. Her mother had cried that night, something she still sometimes saw – when her brothers and sisters were born, when her Aunts all got married, when their children were born, when Rini won an award at school – but she had never actually heard her sob, heard her voice crack while talking to her father. It had turned her mother from this super hero who never had to care about anything into a real person, with real feelings.

"Her strength is never ending. When my grandpa died, Mama was the first one there to help grandma pick up the pieces and move on with life. She stands strong for all of us and makes me proud to call her Mum."

When Ken Thomas had died suddenly of a heart attack when Rini was 7, the world had stopped. They had yet to deal with anything sad from the Royal Family. Everything was always so happy and always ending in a celebration, that when this tragedy came about the whole world mourned for their leader. Serena had stood strong, helping her mother pick up the pieces and tie up loose ends. No one was really that surprised when Eileen had followed her husband a few short months later. They were two souls combined into one that when one parted only half a person was there.

"My mum and dad met when my mum was 14 and have been together ever since. The room brightens when she walks into a room and my father's breath always catches when she smiles. To witness a love as great as that is truly unbelievable."

Mina once stated her parents were star crossed lovers, destined to spend the rest of their lives fighting to stay as they were and fighting to stay together. She was very beyond the truth, which was strange for the Goddess of Love was never wrong when it came to love. Her parents hardly argued, unless it was over who was doing the dishes or had to clean the kitchen. They had faced their own trials and come through on the other side, still smiling.

There were times when she would catch her father at his desk his head tilted, just staring at a picture of her mother when she was 17. The sun shining off of her golden blonde hair, eyes sparkling with love and laughter. It was her father's favourite picture of her mother. So spontaneous and carefree. Not wanting to disturb her father, she had tip-toed out of the room and left him to his memories of a time not long forgotten.

"I can only hope to grow up as strong and independent as my mother. I have to walk in her footsteps and fill her place when the time comes, which will be a hard task to master. To be as good as my mother in everything would be a dream come true. She is my hero and my role model. She makes me smile, laugh and is the one person I know I can always depend on."

Lowering the paper Rini glanced around at the silent class. Blinking slowly she turned to her teacher. Everyone was staring at her not sure of what to say. Facing her teacher, her frown deepened. Jumping at the slight cough behind her, Rini spun and realised why they were all quiet.

"That was beautiful Small Lady"

Rini blushed. Standing before her was the inspiration to her essay. Her mother was smiling through happy tears, her slender arms out stretched. Rushing into them she buried herself in her mother's arms.

My little girl is all grown up." She whispered against her hair.

"I'm only 12 Mum, hardly grown up."

Neo Queen Serenity laughed and placed a kiss upon her daughters head. "Already half way there!"

Rini giggled and pulled away. "Happy birthday Mama" She whispered.

"Thankyou Rini, that was beautiful."

Rini's smile widened. Hugging her mother again she sighed. If she grew up to be half the woman her mother was she would be an amazing person. Someone she hoped others would take inspiration from. Someone truly amazing.

Well, she could only dream and wait for the day to come.

**So, there it is. What do you think?**

**Hit the review button and let me know!**

**Many thanks, Bera-Moon **


End file.
